


Not Yet Titled

by LadyGaGalion



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, M/M, OMG sugar daddy Thranduil, This prompt was too fun to pass up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGaGalion/pseuds/LadyGaGalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Hobbit Kink prompt: "Everyone survives the BOTFA. Despite the fact that Kili's now Prince of Erebor and doesn't need money, Thranduil basically becomes his sugar daddy. Thorin realizes it, doesn't like it, but can't do much about it. Kili just thinks Thranduil likes to give him stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet Titled

The gifts started to arrive shortly after Thorin's coronation. Initially Thorin didn't think it was anything to worry about. The first gift was a carved wooden box containing three bottles of the finest elven wine. Kíli had sung the praises of this very wine throughout the festivities, so it wasn't inconceivable that King Thranduil would send him some after returning home.

But it didn't stop there.

A month later the second gift arrived: a soft, shimmering cloak that brought out the twinkle in Kíli 's sharp eyes. Thorin watched, his suspicion rising, as his nephew admired the fabric with a smile. "Like starlight," Kíli whispered in awe.

"Send it back," Thorin wanted to say, but Kíli had served him well, and he was an adult, so he held his tongue.

The gifts continued and only became more frequent. A pair of vambraces. Another box wine. A gold torc. Exquisite oils for the bath. A pair of the softest, most supple leather trousers. Still more wine. When the pony arrived, Thorin decided enough was enough.

"Kíli cannot accept this gift," he told the messengers from Mirkwood. "And tell King Thranduil he needn't send anything more." With that he turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving an open-mouthed and disappointed Kíli to wonder what had just transpired.

*

 

"Uncle, I don't understand," Kíli said when Thorin summoned him to his private dining room that evening. "I've never seen such a beautiful pony. Why did you tell the elves to take it back?"

"Sit down, Kíli," Thorin said, between bites of roast pheasant. He pushed a chair out with his leg. Kíli sat. "What is going on between you and Thranduil?"

Kíli's eyebrows knitted together. "Going on?"

Thorin watched him for a moment. Kíli truly was oblivious. The tension Thorin had unconsciously been holding in his core let up a little. His shoulders dropped and he leaned back in his chair.

"Kíli, Thranduil is not a generous elf.”

Kíli looked confused. “I think he’s been exceptionally generous.”

“He has not been sending you these gifts purely out of the goodness of his heart,” Thorin said.

"What do you mean?"

Thorin closed his eyes. He had expected this conversation to be difficult, but not in this horrid, embarrasing way. Kíli was more naïve that he'd thought.

"What I mean is that Thranduil expects you to give him something in return." He looked pointedly at his nephew, hoping to convey the deeper meaning through his gaze.

"All right," Kíli's eyes darted around the room as he racked his brain. "I'll…have a blade made for him. A fine dwarven sword." He nodded once, clearly pleased with himself.

"He wants to bed you, troll!" The words tumbled out of Thorin's mouth before he could stop himself.

Kíli was silent for a moment, thinking. Then his eyes grew wide. "Really?" His voice was breathy, and he looked far too pleased for Thorin's liking.

Kíli 's chair scraped the floor as he rose. "Excuse me, Uncle."

"Where are you going?" Thorin demanded, but his nephew was already rushing past the doors.

" Kíli!"


End file.
